List of Romanian expatriate footballers
This is a list of Romanian Football players that are currently playing overseas in leagues other than the Romanian League.Players abroad Albania Albanian Second Division *'Jan Dragne' (Olimpic CF) Australia A-League * Hagi Gligor (Sydney FC) *'George Codrea' (St George Saints) Azerbaijan Azerbaijan Premier League *'Adrian Scarlatache' (FK Khazar Lankaran) *'George Florescu' (FK Gabala) Belarus Belarusian Premier League *'Sergiu Neacșa' (FC Dinamo Minsk) Belgium Belgian Pro League *'Cristian Manea' (Royal Mouscron-Péruwelz) (on loan) *'Dragoș Cojocaru' (RSC Anderlecht U19) Belgian Second Division *'Daniel Marius Mande' (Patro Eisden Maasmechelen) *'Mario Prună' (K.S.K. Heist) Bulgaria Bulgarian A Football Group *'Cosmin Moți' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) *'Claudiu Keșerü' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) *'Andrei Prepeliță' (PFC Ludogorets Razgrad) Canada Canadian Soccer League *'Cătălin Lichioiu' (Kingston FC) China China League One *'Cristian Dănălache' (Xinjiang Tianshan Leopard F.C.) *'Cristian Tănase' (Tianjin Teda F.C.) *'Marius Constantin' (Jiangsu Guoxin-Sainty F.C.) (on loan) *'Eric Bicfalvi' (Liaoning Whowin F.C.) Croatia Prva HNL *'Alexandru Mățel' (GNK Dinamo Zagreb) Cyprus Cypriot First Division *'Emil Ninu' (AEK Larnaca F.C.) *'Laurențiu Brănescu' (AC Omonia) (on loan) *'Alexandru Ioniță' (AEL Limassol) *'Alexandru Coman' (Ethnikos Achnas) *'Alexandru Iacob' (Ethnikos Achnas) *'Sebastian Cojocnean' (Ethnikos Achnas) *'Bogdan Panait' (Aris Limassol) Cypriot Second Division *'George Cârjan' (Othellos Athienou F.C.) *'Gabriel Frâncu' (Othellos Athienou F.C.) *'Călin Cristea' (Othellos Athienou F.C.) Czech Republic Moravian group - MSFL *'Iosif Melcea' (MFK Vítkovice) Denmark Danish Superliga * Jean-Claude Bozga (FC Vestsjælland) England Premier League *'Costel Pantilimon' (Manchester City F.C.) *'Florin Gardoș' (Southampton F.C.) *'Vlad Dragomir' (Arsenal FC U18) *'Rareș Lazăr' (Tottenham Hotspur U18) *'Emanuel Vasi' (Manchester City U18) Football League Championship *'Sergiu Buș' (Sheffield Wednesday F.C.) * Carlo Erdei (Wolverhamton Wanderers U21) *'Nicolae Cârnaț' (Wolverhamton Wanderers U18) *'Răzvan Oaidă' (Wolverhamton Wanderers U18) Football League Two *'Shane Cojocărel' (Barnet F.C. U19) National League North *'Claudiu Hoban' (Nuneaton Town) National League South *'Filip Lăzăreanu' (Whitehawk F.C.) Estonia IV Liiga *'Albert-Florin Lupescu' (Tallinna FC Twister) Faroe Islands Faroe Islands Premier League * Sorin Anghel (AB Argir) Finland Kakkonen * Cristian Pandelescu (JIPPO) France Ligue 1 *'Mihai Roman' (Toulouse FC) Championnat National *'Sorin Cucu' (ASM Belfort) Germany Bundesliga *'Alexandru Maxim' (VfB Stuttgart) 2. Bundesliga * Ralph Gunesch (FC Ingolstadt 04) * Ronny Philp (SpVgg Greuther Fürth) *'László Sepsi' (1. FC Nürnberg) 3. Liga *'Andreas Ivan' (Stuttgarter Kickers) Regionalliga Bayern *'Giovanni Goia' (TSV Rain/Lech) * Patrick Walleth (TSV Buchbach) Regionalliga Südwest * Maximilian Nicu (SV Elversberg) * Walter Adam (Bahlinger SC) Bayernliga Nord *'Gabriel Voicu' (SV Seligenporten) * Cosmin-Adrian Ichim (SpVgg Bayern Hof) Bayernliga Süd * Sascha Marinkovic (TSV 1860 Rosenheim) *'Ruben Popa' (FC Pipinsried) Oberliga Niederrhein *'Samuel-Marian Limbășan' (TuRU Düsseldorf) Hessenliga * Paul Jivan (SC Hessen Dreieich) * Raul Guzu (SC Teutonia Watzenborn-Steinberg) *'Alin Butușină' (1.FC Eschborn) NOFV-Oberliga Süd *'Alexandru Hărănguș' (Bischofswerdaer FV 08) Oberliga Baden-Württemberg *'Bogdan Alexandru Cristescu' (1. CfR Pforzheim) Oberliga Rheinland-Pfalz/Saar *'Andrei-Cristian Tomaru' (SVN Zweibrücken) Greece Superleague Greece *'Ovidiu Herea' (Skoda Xanthi) *'Dorin Goian' (Asteras Tripoli F.C.) *'Costin Lazăr' (Iraklis 1908 Thessaloniki F.C.) Hungary Nemzeti Bajnokság I *'Attila Gyagya' (Zalaegerszegi TE) *'Lóránd Szatmári' (Pécsi MFC) *'Andrei Florean' (Lombard-Pápa TFC) Italy Serie A *'Bogdan Lobonț' (A.S. Roma) *'Ștefan Radu' (S.S. Lazio) *'Constantin Nica' (A.C. Cesena) *'Ciprian Tătărușanu' (ACF Fiorentina) *'George Pușcaș' (Inter Milan) Serie B Nicolao Dumitru Latina Calcio loan *'Ștefan Popescu' (Ternana Calcio) *'Adrian Stoian' (F.C. Crotone) *'Sergiu Suciu' (F.C. Crotone) *'Mihai Bălașa' (F.C. Crotone) *'Deian Boldor' (Delfino Pescara 1936) *'Ionuț Rada' (F.C. Bari 1908) Israel Israeli Premier League *'Arik Yanko' (Hapoel Ra'anana A.F.C.) *'Cristian Sârghi' (Maccabi Netanya F.C.) *'Gabriel Giurgiu' (Maccabi Netanya F.C.) *'Ovidiu Hoban' (Hapoel Be'er Sheva F.C.) *'Liviu Antal' (Beitar Jerusalem F.C.) Kazakhstan Kazakhstan Premier League *'Ioan Mera' (FC Taraz) Lithuania A Lyga *'Horia Crișan' (FK Kruoja Pakruojis) Moldova Moldovan National Division *'Andrei Mureșan' (FC Sheriff Tiraspol) *'Ovidiu Mendizov' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Romeo Surdu' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Cornel Gheți' (FC Milsami Orhei) *'Cristian Bud' (FC Milsami Orhei) Poland Ekstraklasa *'Andrei Ciolacu' (Śląsk Wrocław) *'Cristian Pulhac' (Zawisza Bydgoszcz) *'Cornel Predescu' (Zawisza Bydgoszcz) Portugal Segunda Liga *'Cristian Ponde' (Sporting CP B) Qatar Qatar Stars League *'Claudiu Keșerü' (Al-Gharafa Sports Club) Russia Russian Football Premier League *'Gheorghe Bucur' (FC Kuban Krasnodar) Saudi Arabia Saudi Professional League *'Lucian Sânmărtean' (Ittihad FC) Spain La Liga *'Florin Andone' (Córdoba CF) Segunda División *'Dinu Moldovan' (Ponferradina) Switzerland Swiss Super League *'Ovidiu Herea' (FC Sion) *'Cristian Ianu' (FC Luzern) Turkey Süper Lig *'Gabriel Torje' (Konyaspor) *'Ciprian Marica' (Konyaspor) *'Bogdan Stancu' (Gençlerbirliği S.K.) Ukraine Ukrainian Premier League *'Florentin Matei' (FC Volyn Lutsk) *'Eric Bicfalvi' (FC Volyn Lutsk) *'Alexandru Vlad' (FC Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk) *'Alexandru Tudose' (FC Hoverla Uzhhorod) United States Major League Soccer *'Răzvan Cociș' (Chicago Fire Soccer Club) Uzbekistan Uzbek League *'Bogdan Hauși' (Buxoro FK) Vietnam V.League 1 *'Sabin-Cosmin Goia' (Hoàng Anh Gia Lai F.C.) References Category:Romanian expatriate footballers